Storage in a vehicle is a feature often considered by consumers when deciding between vehicles to purchase. Available storage solutions typically include glove boxes, center consoles, cup holders, pockets, recesses, cubbies, and general cargo areas. However, occupants that carry handbags or purses generally are not provided with a dedicated storage area in the vehicle for their handbags or purses. Therefore, a need exists for a vehicle storage solution for the handbag or purse of an occupant that is functional, aesthetically pleasing, and does not create safety hazards.